


Staircase + Ring

by SpecialHell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choose Your Own Pairing - Freeform, Engagement, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Staircase + Ring for Twitter user im_weaponMy personal preference is that this is SamBucky but it's 2021 and all Authors are Dead so go wild XD
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Unnamed Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Staircase + Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Staircase + Ring for Twitter user im_weapon
> 
> My personal preference is that this is SamBucky but it's 2021 and all Authors are Dead so go wild XD

All eyes turned to the staircase as Sam reappeared. The light caught his left hand, glinting off a ring that hadn't been there when he'd been whisked away for a private conversation fifteen minutes ago.

Natasha was the first to react - her excited whoop being quickly followed by clapping and hollers from the rest of the party guests. 

"It's about damn time," Clint laughed and patted Sam on the shoulder as Wanda took his hand to inspect the ring more closely. 

"And where is your fiancé?" Bruce spoke up, handing Sam a celebratory drink.

"He's just cleaning up," Sam was dazed at the events of the evening and it showed in his voice. "He needed to wash his face."

"Aw, did he cry when you said yes?" Maria asked, her tone only slightly mocking.

"He was crying before he even asked me," Sam chuckled, and a roar of laughter spread through his assembled friends. 

"I'm your best man," Natasha called out. She was met with a few dissenting voices, but Sam grinned as he pulled her close.   
"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
